


Broken Compass

by djh_one



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Female Characters, Female Relationships, I had to get it out of my system, I'm Sorry, Sexual Content, blame twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 08:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15529734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djh_one/pseuds/djh_one
Summary: Can a broken compass help one to find the right way?





	Broken Compass

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from Broken Compass by 3RACHA. Please support them, they're amazing!

 

‘’Dodo! I’m here!’’ Dior ran to the backyard where Dodo was playing all by herself. She was sitting on a picnic mattress, her toys scattered all over the place. There was a maid watching her from a safe distance but she was not allowed to play with her. The little girl’s face lit up soon as she heard her friend’s voice.

‘’Dior!’’ She let out a relieved chuckle, opening her arms to welcome the girl. Dior jumped on his bestfriend, making them both fall back on to the mattress. They were scream-laughing from excitement and happiness. Usually they would see each other every other day but Dior’s family had to go Japan for business and the girls had to seperate for a whole week. It went without saying that they missed each other.

‘’But when? Mother said you wouldn’t be back till tomorrow.’’ Dodo asked once they were done squeezing each other.

‘’One of the clients had to cancel a meeting so we returned with the first flight we found. Dad had to meet with your father so I pestered him to bring me along.’’

The Lees and the Chaes were business partners; they were shareholders of the same company and at the same time, they were family friends. Their daughters were of the same age too, which made the bonds even stronger. Dior and Dodo knew each other even before they were born, as their mothers would often tell them.

‘’That’s great! You think your father will let you stay the night if I beg him enough?’’

‘’I think my father will want to leave me himself after all the pestering I’ve been doing.’’ They both laughed at Dior’s remark.

‘’Ah! I almost forgot!’’ Dior screamed and reached for her pink purse that flew to the other side of the mattress. She too two items out of it and gave one to Dodo. ‘’I bought you a souvenir! Well, us, since it’s a couple item.’’

Dodo’s mouth was about to rip from how much she was smiling. She hugged her friend tightly and thanked her a couple of times.

‘’Let’s open it together.’’ Dior suggested and Dodo nodded. They both got their hands on their boxes and opened them at the same time.

‘’A compass?’’ It was indeed a couple compass. They were made to look like a pocketwatch; both had a lid and a medium-lenght chain attached to them.

‘’Yeah! The uncle who was solding them said this piece was extremely unique because two compasses completed each other. He said one has only cardinal directions while the other has only intercardinal ones. So in order to find our way, we need them together.’’

Dodo looked like she was about to cry. Dior was really sweet and thoughtful, even going out of her way to bring such a gift to Dodo. She caressed the golden lid and opened to see what was inside.

‘’ _Oh no!’’_ Dior shouted and Dodo got startled. She leaned in to see what was wrong with Dior’s compass and-

The glass was cracked. At the same time Dodo realized that Dior gave her the one with cardinal directions. Dodo watched how her friend’s mood got crushed and saw how her eyes teared up.

She, without a single thought, crashed her own compass on a nearby rock.

‘’We don’t need them to work, as long as we are together we can find our way on our own.’’

Dior was looking at her friend with wide eyes. Soon, her eyes got teared up again, but this time for all the good reasons. She, once again, jumped on her friend and cried hard on her shoulder.

It was way too meaningful for two little children but perhaps they knew their fate even before they were born.

* * *

Dodo was first one to realize her feelings.

It was during her first porn experience -she was watching it in her room after her friends made fun of her for not seeing one- that she found out she didn’t like ‘normal’ ones. Her fingers typed something in the search tab and her next discovery was that she liked to imagine herself and Dior in the place of those women. Those women who were making out and having sex. She never closed her laptop any quicker.

Needless to say, she cried herself to sleep that night.

Dior was the one who usually initiated skinship and cuddles. Dodo was too scared to even hug her friend. She felt disgusted. She felt corrupted and wrong and unworthy.

She was this close to throwing herself off a cliff.

Yeah, Dodo was first to realize her feelings... but Dior was first to tell.

Dior had lots of fans in highschool. While Dodo was the Ice Queen who was judgemental, sarcastic and always on top her class, Dior was the Queen herself. She was ruling everyone, even having teachers wrapped around her little finger. She was not cold but she was definitely untouchable. Even after refusing approximately a hundered or so boys during highschool, she ended up getting a dozen invitations to prom.

‘’Why don’t you accept one? They would kill to have you as their date, you know?’’ They were currently chilling in Dodo’s room, looking at fashion magazines. They were going to design their own dresses and get them custom-tailored. It was Dior’s idea, actually. If it was up to Dodo, she wouldn’t even go to prom but there she was, cutting out pictures and putting them together to create a nice dress of her own.

‘’I already have someone on my mind.’’

_Oh._

‘’Really? Who is the lucky boy?’’ She was a strong-ass woman, and she could handle everything if it meant putting a smile on Dior’s face.

‘’I can’t do this anymore.’’ was all Dior said. She straightened her posture and sat on his knees. ‘’We have to talk, Dodo.’’

_Oh... no, no, no... Please don’t take Dior, take everything but Dior!_

‘’I’m sorry for lying you for so long, Dodo. I’ve been doing this since middle school. I’ve been lying to you, trying to stay by your side but... But it seems like I can’t hold it in anymore.’’

_It was coming. Dior was too nice all those years. It was okay if she had enough of Dodo. Even she was disgusted with herself, how could she expect her to love her? She felt like throwing up._

‘’I’m in love with you.’’

Dodo almost missed it with the way Dior said it; hushed, so no-one could hear.

She got tounge-tied, her heart racing in her chest and tears falling down her cheeks.

Dior panicked visibly.

‘’I’m sorry, Dodo. I’m sure you hate me now but I couldn’t-’’

Yeah, Dodo was first to kiss.

She jumped on Dior, crushing the girl’s tiny body under her weight. Their first kiss was... like a baby’s first steps. First it was just lips touching, slow pecks across lips and mouth. Then it got deeper. They kissed till their lips got swollen and their lungs screamed air.

‘’I need to confirm something, will you seriously be my prom date?’’

Dodo hit Dior with a pillow.

‘’I just kissed you and all you care about is prom?’’ They laughed again.

It wasn’t like their relationship altered much after that. They still hang out together, cuddled, watched movies... The only difference was kissing and they made sure to practice it a lot.

Oh and, they rocked the whole prom night, wearing their compasses around their necks.

* * *

If hanging around in each other’s room was fun, then living together was a bliss from God himself. Their hardworks in highschool was worth the life they had in Australia. They both got accepted in the same university and were studying Business Management together. They owned a small flat, 15 minutes to the campus and on top of a small coffee shop an old lady owned.

They wanted to be away from their parents’ eyes and also wanted to live in a place where they could be eaily accepted. A place where nobody knew them.

They were still at the first base when they got in the university. The next bases followed quickly after that.

The second and third base happened when they were too tired after their first visas. They were dead tired after pulling all nighters for days. They were listening to lo-fi music on the radio in their shared bedroom. They had 2 beds in case their relatives visited but only used one. Dodo liked Dior’s bed better, _They’re literally the same!,_ because it smelled like Dior, she said, and to her, it was the best in the world.

Their limbs were tangled and they were face to face. Dodo was slowly drawing circles on Dior’s skin. She couldn’t remember when they started kissing but there they were, small pecks turning into a make up session. Dodo was first to act on her urges. Her hands were sliding up and down on Dior’s waist hesitantly. She went so slowly, putting her hand under the oversized shirt the other girl was wearing and slided her hand up till she reached her bra. Dior was the perfect cup for Dodo’s hands. They fitted so well and they were soft yet full.

Dior moaned softly into the room, even she must be surprised with herself because soon as the sound left her mouth, she clasped a hand over it. Dodo smirked.

She gave it a soft squeeze at first. Tested how much pressure she should be using. Then her fingers found their way to the hook at the back and with a quick hand work, it was undone. It was at that moment Dodo realized the girl was still wearing her oversized Tshirt and therefore making it hard for her to touch Dior.

She lifted the shirt up and pulled it over Dior’s head as smoothly as she could in their position and soon as it was gone, she continued her attack. Dior’s milky skin was getting slightly pinkish with excitement. It sparked something deep down in her panty.

She gave Dior’s nipple an experimental lick, trying to remember how those women did it in the porns. She settled herself between the girl’s legs and tried to make it comfortable for the other girl as much as possible. She took the bra complete off of the girl and threw it somewhere in the room. Dior was laying on her back with spread legs. Her eyelashes were twitching with every shaky breath she took and her skin was glowing under the sunlight.

She took Dodo’s breath away.

Dodo held herself up by using one elbow. She kissed Dior’s neck and slowly kissed her way down to the girl’s breasts. She licked the other one this time but didn’t pull, instead she held it in her mouth and sucked on it. She was afraid to use too much pressure and hurt Dior. She was even more afraid to push Dior into doing something she didn’t want to do. She looked up to see any negative emotions in the girl’s eyes but only saw pure lust. The moment their eyes met, Dior wetted her lips in the most seductive way Dodo had seen. It was sign for her to get back to business.

She cupped one breast in her hand and tried her best to pleasure Dior. Her other hand instinctively followed the girl’s outline and stopped at her panty. She first touched the girl over the cloth.

Dior let out another moan and closed her legs, trapping Dodo’s hand between her thighs. That was more than enough for Dodo to get more serious. She rubbed at the wetness she felt under her fingers. She was not a pro at that; her fingers moving rather clumsily but hey, they were both inexperienced and excited girls so it was more than okay.

Once Dodo was sure Dior was okay with moving forward, she slowly slid her hand in. Her fingers moved so smoothly over the wetness and she couldn’t help herself. She rubbed and moved her fingers around then pulled them away. She made sure to look directly into Dior’s eyes when she put her digits in her mouth. She gave a long lick and sucked on them, smearing the juice over her lips a bit.

Dior moaned high and loud. She used her strong legs to switch their positions, clasping them around Dodo’s waist and using her whole body to turn to her side. Right after turning, she moved quick and opened Dodo’s legs wide.

‘’I’m going to make sweet love to you, baby.’’ She said, looking like she was ready to devour Dodo right then and there. Dior was quicker in what she was doing unlike Dodo, who liked to take her sweet time. She helped the other girl took his clothes off and in the process got naked herself too. It was not the first time they saw each other naked, that was for sure, but it was the first as lovers. They messed around in each other’s room but it was always kisses and cuddles, exactly opposite of what they were having now.

Dior pulled herself out of thoughts and licked her own fingers. She put his wet fingers on Dodo’s now erect nipple, softly squeezed it and twisted it around her fingers. She didn’t neglect the other one; took it in her mouth, flicked her tongue over it, sucked it.

‘’Holy shit!’’ Dodo moaned loudly, not caring about neighbours at all. ‘’Did you do this before?’’

‘’No, but I spent a lot of time imagining it, thinking about how I would touch you and make you tremble under me.’’

She was whispering like the Satan itself, her sweet voice making Dodo’s skin getting goose bumps.

‘’Heh, look how much this is affecting you.’’ She rubbed her fingers over the lips between Dodo’s thighs. Dodo must have had enough because she suddenly reached forward and yanked Dior to herself. She bit the sensitive skin she knew by heart, right at the place where her delicate neck met with her shoulder. She gave the bite a couple of kitten licks.

‘’Dodo...’’ Dior whispered, ‘’Let me lick you.’’

Well, who was Dodo to say no to her?

That day they explored each patch of skin, became each others’ compasses. That day, they found the meaning of home in each other.

* * *

‘’Yes.’’ They both said in unison. Loud cheerings and clappings were echoing in the huge ceremony hall. People were congratulating them, shaking their hands. They didn’t understand much, actually. Acting more like puppets and going wherever people took them. They had to throw their bouquets according to the plan. They stood side by side, held up their twin bouquets and threw them at the same time. Not bothering to look back to see who caught whose bouquet. They never imagined that day like that. Never imagined themselves where they were now.

After college, everything was like tumbling down a cliff. They were thinking about taking over business after their fathers but their parents had different plans for them.

The second their plane landed, they met with their pre-set husband candidates.

By next week they were engaged.

Within a month everything was planned and...

And a couple of minutes ago, they got married.

They always thought that they could make it work, that they could go against their parents and keep on loving each other. _Forever_ was a big promise but they never knew it was this big.

They couldn’t even get to see each other that much, only meeting twice, once before their engagement and once before their wedding day.

Even without talking they could communicate. They proved it once more when they both brought their compasses to their meeting and handed it to the other one.

Dior let out a sad laugh after looking at the compasses.

‘’Are you sure?’’ She asked, putting their foreheads together, inhaling the scent she loved so much one last time.

‘’A broken compass would never help us find our way, anyway.’’ Dodo replied, trying to be as cold as possible but Dior knew better. Dior could read the slightest change in her voice. She didn’t cry, neither did Dodo.

‘’Yeah... Gosh, with me going to fucking Tokyo, we don’t even get to raise our kids together...’’

‘’We’re getting married tomorrow and all you care about is the kids?’’ There was no bite to her words but it still hurt Dior. Dodo’s voice was breaking a bit, no matter how much she tried to hide, Dior knew she was dying inside. Just like her.

They both stood up without a single word. They didn’t say goodbye, they didn’t bid farewell.

They didn’t take the compasses with them, leaving them on the wooden table and going to their seperate ways.

The night after their wedding, they were found in the bathtubs. Both slicing their wrists open with the broken glasses of their compasses.

No suicide notes, no farewells and no regrets. The day they sat down and saw they both took out the glasses of their compasses, they knew what was bound to happen.

Who knew? Maybe they found the right way in an alternate universe?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.


End file.
